A Visit From An Old Friend
by XxCoffee-and-CreamxX
Summary: Six years later and close to regenerating the Doctor stops bye to say good-bye to Amy and Rory. Oneshot


Disclaimer: If I owned Doctor Who the Master would've come back by now, me being the impatient person I am. XD

* * *

Title: Visit From An Old Friend

It had been exactly 1, 856 days since Amy Pond had last seen the Doctor. Not that she was keeping track or anything like that. Amy and Rory had traveled for about a year Earth time with the Doctor before Amy got pregnant and decided that it was time to settle down. Rory had more of less put his foot down on that one and for once Amy had agreed. They bought a lovely home in Leadworth, and prepared the nursery for their child. Scans had shown the child to be a baby boy. Rory went back to school and after a couple years he was now Dr. Williams. Amy always wondered if he do so because he knew how much she missed the Doctor. Just by looking at her Rory knew she wasn't all there. A lot of the time she was off in her own world reliving her adventures with the Doctor and possibly creating some new ones as well. But as the two of them soon learned life goes on.

Two years after their first child, who was indeed a boy, Amy became pregnant again with another boy. Rory noticed that she seemed to come down and bit and joined the real world more often. Soon with the two lads to take care of she settled down and in to her life. She was finally happy. The boys were unable to completely fill the void that the Doctor left behind in his wake, she doubted that anyone could, but the pain was less there now. She supposed it was because she didn't have very much time to think about it.

Almost six years later, and another child, this time a baby girl, Amy had given up on ever seeing the Doctor again. However, you know by now how the Doctor is always popping up when he's least expected.

The date was September 26th, 2016. The days were more like fall now then summer, and the air was crisp with a slight breeze in the air. Amy bundled up the kids; Keith age five, Travis age three, and Lesley was just shy of a year. She took them out to play in the garden. As she sat out on the weathered rocking chair with Lesley she heard that familiar sound.

No, she shock her head it was only the wind. It could only be the wind. After a few minutes and no TARDIS she determined the it could only be the wind.

"Mum, someone's here," Keith yelled running out of the shrubs looked scared half to death. "A blue box just appeared out no where and out stepped this funny dressed man.

"Hello, Pond," said the Doctor as he appeared out of the bushes, ignoring the fact that technically she was a Williams now. "Looks like it's been longer for you than it has for me since we last met."

Amy looked the doctor up and down. He was still the same man that she knew. Same chestnut hair and emerald eyes. Same tweed jacket, and annoying bowtie. Well at least he hadn't found another fez since they last met. He always said he would. Amy could feel the years melting away and before she new it felt like she was back in 2010 about to go off on a new adventure. But as quickly as it started she stopped it. It would not be fair to the children, or to Rory. Oh god, Rory! She had forgotten all about him.

"Hello Doctor," she smiled as she stood up. "How did you know where to find us?

"Amy I have a time machine that is the bigger on the inside and your worried about how I found you?" he asked with a laugh. Upon seeing that fiery look in her eyes, though it did look more subdued since he last saw it, he continued on ward and gestured at the children who by now had gathered around Amy staring upward at him. "Who are these three?"

Amy took her hand and placed it on top of the child who appeared to be the oldest. His hair was a deep brown and his eyes a jade green, smile just like his father's. "This is Keith, he'll be turning six soon," she introduced her oldest son. "The last time you two meet he was still inside my belly." Amy then gestured to another boy who was staring at the Doctor with wide chocolate eyes and ginger hair. "This is Travis, he just turned three a while back. And this little one is Lesley, she'll be a year old soon." The Doctor peered at the bundle in her arms. The little girl had deep brown eyes, and light brown hair that was already coming in thick.

"They're simply lovely Amy," the Doctor said smiling. "Where's Rory?"

"Oh off at hospital, he became a doctor a little while back," she answered. "Why don't you come in for a cup of tea."

"Oh no, I can't stay."

Amy looked at the far off look in his eyes, those eyes so filled with sadness. She wondered what could be wrong. What far off distant world in the universe needed his saving at this very moment.

"Why ever not?" she asked. "It's not like you will be late for anything, you have a time machine after all."

"I just dropped in to say good-bye," he smiled softly. Amy wished that he would knock it off with his smiling. "Will you tell Rory for me?"

"Tell him yourself," Amy said angrily, fighting off tears.

"Oh Pond," he sighed. The Doctor wrapped his arms around hugging her as so to be careful of Lesley. "I don't think that I will be able to see you again, certainly not like this and I don't want to do that to you."

"Do what?" she asked her voice cracking.

"It's better that you don't know," he said. "Bye bye Pond."

The Doctor let go of her and walked back to from where he came. Before going into the shrubbery he turned to wave his hand which was glowing a familiar colour. Amy remembered it vaguely. It wouldn't be for years to come that she would remember that it was the same colour as the light he expelled from his body all those years ago that he crashed the TARDIS in her back yard.

Neither Amy nor Rory ever saw the Doctor again or heard the almost musical sound of the TARDIS. On the rare occasion they would speak of him, but as they got older there conversations grew farther and farther apart.

Rory never seemed to see him, but Amy noticed the man every once in a while. He was a tall, wiry fellow with short ginger hair. She remembered the Doctor saying once that he wanted to be ginger. Amy knew though that it wasn't the Doctor, the man's face was too different.

Keith grew up to be a scientist always traveling to different companies. He had a mind for numbers, figures, data. Often he would be found wandering around in his own little world. Neither Amy nor Rory new completely were his genius came from. Amy didn't know much of anything about her relatives. Rory always speculated that it was his uncle Gil that Keith got his smarts from. Sometimes every now and then he would say things that would remind Amy of the Doctor. She figured it was due to the bed time stories they would tell him as child of that magical man in his blue box. Keith was a dreamer like his mum and would have given anything to be able to travel the stars as well. He never married claiming that there was nothing he loved more than his work, it wouldn't be right to bring another partner into that relationship. Amy wished her child would find someone for him, but knew that he was happy and in the end that's all that matters.

Travis with his strong sense of justice grew up to be a police officer. He was smart but could never match up to Keith. Sometimes he felt like he had to measure up to Keith and tired to do that. Eventually he realized that he could never be Keith and that he needed to be happy with that. Though it never truly left him, that feeling of not measuring up. He took a wife at the age of twenty-three and was gunned down at twenty-six. While picking up dinner on his way home from a day of office work the store he was at was being robbed. When he tried to take down the robber, that's when he was shot thought he chest. He left behind a five month old baby boy. During his burial Amy saw the ginger man, but by the time she got Rory's attention it was like he disappeared into nothingness. Roy attributed the sighting of the man due to the stress she was under for losing her child.

Lesley grew up to be teacher. She taught fourth grade in her home town and never moved more then ten minutes away from home. Like her father she never had a wish to travel. All the different worlds out there did nothing for her, they were there and that was fine and all but she would prefer to never see them. Keith was never able to understand that. When she was nineteen she married a blonde man with a crooked grin, sweetest man you would ever meet. Amy saw the gingered man again at the wedding, but Rory failed to see him again. Lesley had four children, all girls, and grew up quite happy.

Rory and Amy were married for seventy-three years before Amy passed away at home at age ninety- four. She went in a peaceful sleep, not ill or nothing in the end. Rory lived for two more years afterwards. He had moved into a senior assisted living center. There he shared his tales with the other able minded. The nurses never believed him of course about the time traveling man and his blue police box. The last thing Rory remembered before his passing was a ginger man standing over his bed with a soft smile on his face.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading. I'm not really a big fan of Amy paired with Rory so I am not one hundred percent sure where exactly this came from. Anyway I hoped that enjoyed! Feedback is always appreciated.


End file.
